


One Moment in Time

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Sam's Birthday, Snapshots, supernatural snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I like to think that Sam and Dean do celebrate certain holidays, or anniversaries. Like their birthdays, but they’re so intensely personal that we never get to see it, or even know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment in Time

Sometimes I like to think that Sam and Dean do celebrate certain holidays, or anniversaries. Like their birthdays, but they’re so intensely personal that we never get to see it, or even know about it.

But every now and again, at a certain date, Dean will pull off the to the side of the road, somewhere peaceful, and quiet, take a dirt track through the trees to a clearing, and just hit the brakes. He’ll smile to himself as he takes the cooler from the back seat, walks around the front of the Impala where Sam is already waiting, sitting on the hood, one leg raised, knee bent; foot braced, secure on the bumper guard, hand outstretched to take the beer Dean holds out to him.

And they’ll rest a while. Dean beside Sam, stretched out on the hood of the Impala, just staring at the clouds. Every now and again they'll raise a hand, shield their eyes from the sun as it beats down on them with its warmth and radiance, and they’ll talk about normal things. No monsters, demons, or hunts.

Dean will turn to Sam and say, “Hey, remember that time I taught you to throw a curve ball?”

And Sam will simply nod, and smile, and remind Dean of the time he ran lines with him for some stupid play Dean signed up for in high school just to impress a girl. He’ll frown, and ask, “What was her name again?”

“Lauren something or other,” Dean will reply, and he’ll grin, open up another beer while the subject changes once again and afternoon gives way to evening. And when the sun finally sets, makes way for the moon, and the stars and Dean guns the engine, he’ll whisper, low, barely audible above the rumble of the Impala.

“Happy birthday Sammy.”

And Sam will just breathe in, hold it, and finally; release it around the curve of a smile.


End file.
